Vocalization
by Wizard-Party-Forever
Summary: Obviously, the attraction between them is mutual, and Light decides that if L isn't going to breach the subject, Light will. Lawlight.


((AN: Written for the Death Note Kink Meme. The prompt: Vocal L.

Edit: I just realized after posting that all of my quotation marks somehow disappeared. Oops. All better now.))

L was gorgeous. Disgusting. Ethereal. Light wasn't sure how to describe him, to be honest - one word couldn't do him justice - but he did know that L, somehow, annoying habits and all, was the most attractive person he had ever met. The only attractive person, really. Light had never considered himself attracted to boys - but then, neither was he attracted to girls. But L didn't really seem to fit into either of those categories; Light wondered if he could even be categorized as human with the way he acted.

And now, being chained at the wrist to the first and only person he had ever actually been attracted to - Light didn't really know how much longer he could take it.

And surely L recouperated, right? The way he acted, offering Light his cake by the forkful - normal friends don't feed each other cake! Yes, L had to lust after Light the was Light lusted after him, and he had to be observant enough to know that Light felt the same way.

So why hadn't he done something about it? It was infuriating! L never sat idle, not if he knew he would get results from acting. And didn't he know that he would definitely get results from acting on this obviously mutual attraction? But as weeks passed, it became obvious that, no, apparently he didn't.

But if L wasn't going to act - well, there was no reason for Light not to.

And so, one day after their evening shower, Light just... pounced. He had never been so sexually frustrated in his life - hell, he had never really even had a sex drive, aside from a few instances with a few of his old girlfriends, though those had been out of obligation, not because he was sexually attracted to them. But now L was just - just there, and Light couldn't just do nothing about it.

They were right next to the bed, and L was fishing for his pajamas out of one of the nightstand drawers, so when Light pushed him over, it wasn't a large fall before he landed on the plush bedspread. After all, Light might be about to fuck L into the bed, but he really did care about the man's well-being.

L looked up in confusion and annoyance, though Light was too consumed by the tantalizing sight of L sprawled out on the bed, nearly naked, to care. L began to haul himself up, glaring at Light all the while.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to push me over like that?" He asked, or, was probably going to ask, as halfway through the sentence Light grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him down again, cutting him off.

"Light-!"

He was cut off once again, this time by Light's mouth covering his. Light felt L's body tense up, but didn't put much thought into it - anyone would be surprised in this situation.

"Relax," he murmured, though this seemed to have the opposite effect on L; the man snapped out of whatever had been keeping him from fighting back and tried to kick his legs. This had little effect though, because Light was sitting on his thighs, and simply jerked him to slide forward - Light's hardness grinded against L's frowned; had he been wrong about the mutual attraction? Light was kissing and pressing against him and he wasn't even hard yet?

But no, there was no way Light could be wrong - L was just too surprised to completely register what was going on.

"Light!" L shouted in outrage. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Light just smiled and looked down adoringly at L's flustered form. L's cheeks were tinted with pink, and Light laughed in delight knowing that he had broken the stoic detective's pokerface. "Relax, Ryuzaki," he repeated, and bent down to press another kiss against L's angry mouth, reaching down to massage the man's crotch - and yes, this time he could feel a growing bulge.

At this, L gasped, deep and ragged.

Light smirked. "See? This isn't so bad." He leaned down for one last kiss, briefly worming his tongue inside L's mouth, before bringing his attention elsewhere. He finally had his prize, one he had lusted after since meeting, and wanted to explore it completely.

He had never paid much attention to L's skin, usually more interested in the brains behind the body, but as he trailed his lips down L's neck, he reflected that it was really nice, as far as skin went. Suddenly, Light decided that he wanted to mark the unmarred skin; stake a claim.

He tried out several places, and though he quite liked the sight of the darkening bruise on L's collarbone, he discovered that L made the most delicious sound when Light sucked on a particular spot on his neck; it was something between a choke and a gasp and was accompanied by an odd little spasm that shook L's whole body.

But despite L's obvious acceptance of the situation, it wasn't until Light moved on to his nipples that L seemed to completely give in, even thrusting upwards and crying out when Light did something especially nice. When he couldn't find anything new to try, all he had to do was bite or pinch one of L's nipples for L to twist his hands in his hair and whimper, "Oh god!"

Light looked up, amazed. L was so responsive, it was gorgeous. Their eyes met, and Light reached up to twist one nipple, just to see what kind of face L would make. L's mouth formed a nearly perfect "o" shape, and he threw his head back, breaking their eye contact but exposing his perfect neck, which Light was all too happy to latch on to.

"A-ah!"

L twisted and writhed under Light's hold, seemingly unable to decide whether he wanted to wiggle away or press closer; Light ground his hips down to make L still. L was unmistakably hard now, and even Light had to let out a low groan at the feeling.

"Light!" L gasped. "Just what do you - you think you're doing?"

Light sat up on L's thighs, admiring the view. L's normally pale lips had gone dark pink from the kissing, and his neck and chest were littered with the remains of Light's affections. The sight made Light so hard it was painful, and he realized that if he didn't get this over with quickly, he wouldn't have anything to work with.

He slid a bit down L's legs and set to work freeing L of his boxers, pressing a line of kisses between the man's hip bones in the meantime. This caused L to give his most violent jerk yet; Light had to hold him down by the hips to keep the jostling to a minimum. Without further ado he yanked down the offending garment and wrapped a fist around L's cock; the results were astounding.

At just the simple touch L arched up, spine pushing his chest off the bed and Light just couldn't help but reach up and toy with one of the nipples being so tantalizingly out on display. But the best thing was the positively obscene cry that made its way out of L's mouth.

"Light! Light, Light, Light," he murmured, like a prayer. Light gripped harder in response and started pumping, delighting in the sounds L made.

"Yeah, Ryuzaki? What do you want?" Light breathed. L just stared up at him, probably uncomprehending of the question, but his heavy breathing and quiet little moans made it obvious what L wanted - and oh god, did Light want it too. He leaned up to kiss L's delicious lips again before replacing his mouth with the tips of his fingers.

L gazed up at him for a moment before obliging to the unspoken command, opening his lips and sucking in three fingers For a moment, L didn't do anything, but then, almost tentatively, he swirled his tongue around the digits and sucked them in deeper.

Light bit back a groan at the erotic feeling and reached down to jerk L off a bit as a reward. L moaned, the sound obscured by Light's fingers - Light briefly wondered what those vibrations would feel like on his cock, but abandoned the idea, knowing that he would come within seconds with L's mouth on him. Instead, he settled for pumping his fingers in and out of L's mouth, making sure they were properly slicked up. The action left L's lips coated in saliva, and Light couldn't help but to pull his fingers out and kiss L once more.

"Light, oh god, please, Light!" L gasped as soon as his mouth was free.

"Anything for you, Ryuzaki," Light said, smiling almost indulgingly. He kicked L's underwear all the way off and spread L's legs, teasing the inside of his thighs with his free hand. L was so beautiful like this; throbbing erection just begging for attention and puckered entrance visible if he just leaned back a bit; they both needed to be taken care of, Light decided.

When he finally reached down to press his wet fingers against L's hole a spasm went through the man's whole body and he emitted a choked whine that went straight to Light's cock. He couldn't take it, couldn't wait any longer, and promptly shoved in two fingers.

L froze up and clenched down on the intrusion, and another whine escaped him - but this one was more of pain than pleasure.

"Light - it hurts."

Light looked up, alarmed to see L's head thrown back and eyes clenched tightly closed.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay?" Light thought over all he had done; his fingers were plenty lubed up and hadn't met much resistance, so that probably wasn't the problem. But maybe it was too much at one time? All the girls he had been with had been able to take a mere two fingers easily, but then, an asshole wasn't the same as a vagina - perhaps he had been too hasty. Chances were L was as new to this as Light; he would have to focus on being gentler.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," he cooed, reaching up to carress L's hair and pulling out one of his fingers. L relaxed considerably at this so Light took it as the go-ahead to continue on, wiggling and stretching the inner walls of L's ass.

It was painful, having to go so slowly, but he figured that were he in L's position, he would want the other to be gentle as well, so he took his time and did his best to be considerate. He had yet to find L's prostate, but at the moment was more interested in stretching out the muscle, and didn't bother with it until he was able to comfortably fit two fingers.

"Ah!" L yelled out when he finally did locate it. "Light! Do - do that again."

Light was happy to oblige, and massaged the spot until L was whimpering and trembling, threatening to come, but at the last second Light pulled away. L was quite unhappy with this, but when Light returned it was with three fingers and L ceased his complaints.

"Light, Light... oh god, please, I'm ready, I just need - I need..."

L seemed unable to voice what he wanted, but Light understood just as well and quickly yanked his hand away only to replace it with his cock at L's entrance after smearing on it a mixture of spit and precum.

"Ryuzaki, it this okay?"

"Yes, yes, please Light!"

That was all it took to convince Light, and he wasted no time pushing in, slowly but unyielding even when L's limbs flailed and his nails scratched down Light's back. It took all he had to avoid just thrusting all the way in; this was so much better than masturbation or any other girl he had been with.

"Ryuzaki," he panted. "May I move?"

L stared up for a moment, just as breathless as him, before nodding. "Yes. Move."

Light pulled out slowly, before pushing back in, a bit more quickly this time, and then repeating until he had built up a steady pace. It still wasn't as fast as he would have liked, but Ryuzaki didn't seem to be enjoying himself quite as much as he had been before, and Light wanted to make this enjoyable for L, too.

He thought about where that spot that L had responded to so wonderfully had been, and adjusted L's hips accordingly-

"Light!"

"There?"

L nodded. "Do that again."

L was soon thrashing about on the bed as Light had his way with him, not holding back any longer now that L was as into it as he was - maybe even more, from all the noise he was making. Cries of, "Harder!" and, "Yes, there!" spilled past his lips when he had something to say, and when he didn't, it was just incomprehensible gibberish. Whetever it was that he was shouting, though, it was clear that L just couldn't keep silent. Light rather enjoyed this.

At some point Light had grabbed ahold of L's hips to keep him steady, and knew there would be bruises there in the morning but through the haze of his rapidly approaching orgasm, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Light! Light - touch me!"

Light assumed L meant his penis, but there was just so much body availible to him that to expect him to focus on just that body part was ridiculous. Instead he leaned over to kiss L, the most enthusiastic one yet, and sacrificed one hand's grip on L's hips to tweak a neglected nipple. L's hands, which had previously been splayed out, useless, on each side of him, came up to tangle in Light's hair.

So absorbed he was in their kissing, Light didnt' even realized he had stopped moving until L pulled away and looked at him with glassy eyes, and asked, "Why did you stop?"

Light remedied that quickly of course, this time paying a bit of attention to L's cock. It was red and throbbing and positively leaking precum; Light was glad to see that L was just as close to orgasm as him.

The touch on his cock along with Light pounding into his ass seemed to be too much for L, who was trying to thrust up and grind down at the same time, but in the end didn't really accomplish much. The sight of a wiggling, writhing L below him was incredibly arousing to Light though. He realized how precariously close to orgasm he was and doubled his efforts both on L's cock and ass, because if he was going to come any time soon he would be taking L with him.

"Oh, god!" L moaned, and from the way his voice was rising in pitch and his thighs were trembling Light knew he was close.

"L!" Light shouted, his thrusts becoming erratic and unmeasured, though L didn't seem to mind, simply reached up to grab his shoulders and bury his face in Light's neck. A few moments later Light felt a burst of hot fluid on his stomach and a sharp pain on his neck, and it was L's biting that drove him over the edge and he released, long and hard.

"Li-ght," L whimpered one last time, falling down on the bed with a thump. Light gently jerked him off until he was spent to completion, and pulled out so he could lay next to L. L didn't protest when he wearily gathered the man in his arms, nor when he pulled the covers up around them, suddenly too tired to bother with getting under the sheets.

The room was silent, and it was starting to get to Light - didn't L have something to say about what had happened? But when he looked over at L's face he realized that the detective had already fallen asleep. It was probably the first time he had ever seen L asleep while being handcuffed together, and felt a smirk of satisfaction make its way onto his face. He was really that good then, wasn't he?

Following that thought Light promptly fell asleep as well, and so it could be said that maybe it was L who was, "That good." Not that Light would admit it.


End file.
